Harry Potter and The Heirs Return
by LightningForce123
Summary: Harry Potter was saved a childhood of misery by the founders now he and the other heir will return to Hogwarts to continue their training. They're ready for the school but is the school ready for them and will Dumbledore succeed in catching them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived And Changed

Chapter 1- The Wish Come True

Harry Potter knew he was dreaming, he knew that he this had to be a dream because he was happy. There was a feeling here that made him so happy and content that he could burst. He had had this dream a lot he contemplated as his subconscious drunkenly swam up into reality and into misery.

"_What makes you think that this is a dream little one."_

Harry jerked awake smashing his head into the bottom of the stairs or rather the roof of his cupboard. Moaning he rubbed his head while trying to hear that voice again it had been strong and confident. Even more strange it had seemed to like him which wasn't normal. After all he was a freak he would like him.

"_What!" "You think you're a freak what kind of monsters have you been living with telling you stuff like that."_

_Harry cringed he knew what anger meant it meant that he had done something wrong and was going to get a beating._

"_Now he thinks he's going to get beaten I swear doesn't that old fool ever check up on this boy."_

"**Quieten down your scaring the boy after all he's only 6 and he's hearing voices in his head. And back to your other question Dumbledore's probably not checking for physiological problems."**

"_Then he is an old fool."_

"**You just don't like him because he wasn't in your house."**

"_That is so not true."_

"**Is so."**

"_Is not"_

"Excuse me." Harry said to the empty space in his tiny cupboard. "But who are you."

"**I'm sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves I am Godric Gryffindor and the all to clever sarcastic snake is Salazar Slytherin."**

"_Oh how witty you just had to poke fun didn't you, you couldn't just leave it alone."_

Harry rolled his eyes he must still be dreaming or else he was going mad.

"_No you dunce you are not dreaming or going mad though I assume from your reaction you've never been told about Hogwarts or magic."_

Harry's face took on a scared expression "I'm not allowed to say that it's a bad word."

"**What magic is a bad word who told you that."**

"My uncle and aunt."

"_Right that's it your not staying here we are so leaving this place."_

"WHAT!"

"_Ouch no need to shout we are inside your own head you know and I think you just woke up your loving family."_

"Oh no he's going to kill me."

"**Oh it won't be that bad just pass it off as a bad dream."**

"He told me I'm not allowed to dream otherwise he would hurt me last time he broke my arm."

Harry turned fearfully as his Uncles feet thundered down the stairs he was seething with fury. "BOY he screamed what have I told you about waking us up in the middle of the night."

" **I think it's time to go."**

"_I couldn't agree more now Harry try not to squirm we're taking the express ride out of this dump."_

"Really."

"**Of course and plus we might bring down part of the roof at the same time just for fun."**

Harry didn't know what to expect he could here his uncle fumbling with the locks on his cupboard and should have been quaking with fear but at the same time he felt excited just like in his dreams. Then he looked around him and was startled to see a white light covering most of his body the he felt a huge lurching in the pit of his stomach and the next thing he knew he was flying through the sky like an aeroplane. He screamed at first but then realised he wasn't falling and that strange light was still surrounding him. After he realised that he began enjoying himself for the first time in his life. Barrel roles, dives nothing was more exhilarating than this.

"How are you doing this and where are you taking me."

"_Oh finally remembered us have you not even a thank you for saving my life from the scum of the earth masters."_

"Oh sorry thank you, wait what do you mean masters."

There was a sudden silence followed by a sharp crack and a muffled ouch

"**Oh well done Salazar very well done that was a brilliant way of breaking the news gently to him."**

"_You didn't have to hit me you blond headed Neanderthal it was an honest mistake."_

"**Lets get it over with then." **the voice sighed.** You are a very powerful and famous wizard Harry and you are also our heirs we have come to train you so that you will be prepared for the battles to come."**

"What do you mean famous what have I ever done to make me famous I'm just a freak."

"_O.K your going to stop that talk right now and listen to me… Oh actually scratch that we're almost there we'll let her explain who you are."_

Harry started to look around trying to find his destination then he saw it a huge castle that seemed to reach from the ground right up to the heavens themselves. He rushed towards it at a ferocious speed only realising just before he hit the walls that doing so was probably a bad idea. He winced at the impact but was pleasantly surprised when he passed straight through it and onwards. He glimpsed an old man talking to a bright red bird that seemed to wink at him as he sped past, the man didn't even notice him.

"_See not even Dumbledore can see through Translocation we are so awesome it hurts."_

"**Yeah and we're not bigheaded either despite what people think."**

"_Not to stop you in mid rant but we're here."_

Harry looked around him there were huge pillars close to him but everything else was covered by darkness. Then as if in answer to his thoughts torches flared up all around him and Harry gaped at the room he was in. It was huge there was no end to it and there were loads of doors and equipment lining ever wall.

"_What's keeping those two and the girl. Typical even when they're dead they're never on time."_

"**Keep your hair on oh perfect one they will arrive in 3...2.…1.……..0."**

A sudden flash of white appeared out of nowhere and after it had dissipated a girl was left sitting on the carpeted floor. She turned and gawked at him in surprise.

"Who are you." she asked in a timid voice.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied " What's your name."

"Ginny Weasley." came the reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- __I do not own Harry Potter_

_Salazar Slytherin_

**Godric Gryffindor**

Helga Hufflepuff

Rowena Ravenclaw

Chapter 2 Getting Started

Dumbledore was rarely a man who was at a loss for words but this was one of those rare moments when it happened. Only a few blissful hours ago he had been asleep with no real troubles to think about. Then had come the first surprise of the day, Arthur Weasley had appeared in his fireplace nearly out of his mind with worry. Apparently their youngest daughter Ginny Weasley had disappeared during the night without a trace. Even the Weasley's clock which showed the nature or whereabouts of themselves and their children couldn't place her. It was spinning rapidly around never stopping at one choice. This in itself was disturbing news but then came the big bombshell. Arabella Figg had also contacted him to tell him that Harry Potter the BWL had disappeared as well. Except in this case the roof of his Aunts and Uncles house had been blasted off with the noise of a bomb exploding.

Dumbledore was pacing madly things didn't add up he could think of many people that would want to hurt Harry but he had been protected by his mother blood wards that were the strongest protection ever created. On the other hand Ginerva Weasley had no protection like that but why would people have gone to all that trouble to kidnap her. And another thing how on earth could they have vanished without a trace, the ministry hadn't detected any use of wands or uncontrolled magic in the area of both disappearances.

He sat down just as his deputy Minerva McGonagall entered the room, she was looking frantic.

"Is it true Albus, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley both disappearing without a trace last night." Dumbledore sighed heavily and nodded. McGonagall looked like she was about to faint. "How did it happen I thought Harry at least was protected from harm."

"I don't know Minerva I have been around to both houses and nobody actually witnessed the disappearances. The closest I can gather from Harry's case from his Uncle was that Harry was talking to somebody then came an invisible explosion that ripped the roof off the next time they looked he was gone."

"What did this somebody sound like."

"Well that's the problem you see he wasn't talking to anybody I have viewed his Uncles memories and Harry seemed to be having a conversation but we can only hear half of it. I can show you if you would like."

" Yes I would like to see it."

************************************

"I don't like it Albus he definitely thought that somebody was in there with him and by the way why was he living in a CUPBOARD with locks and padlocks on in the first place."

"I had to make sure he was safe and that is worth more than a little discomfort."

"I think your wrong Albus and I also have an idea of how to know where they are."

"I quite possibly am wrong ……wait a minute did you say you know how to find them ..how."

"Well we probably can't find them yet but we can tell if they're alive or not by if their names are still down to go to Hogwarts."

"And when it's time for the letters to go out we can check the address ingenious Minerva now we just have to see if it will work."

*******************************

Dumbledore winced as Mrs Weasley's ranting went even higher in it's volume and pitch. He always forgot how angry she would get and how long her rages lasted.

"Now Molly please."

"Expect me to wait 6 years to find her oh no I mean 5 that makes it so much better."

"Molly if you would only calm dow-"

"CALM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN MY OWN DAUGHTER NOT TO MENTION HARRY POTTER HAVE DISAPPEARED AND YOU WANT TO STOP LOOKING UINTIL 1 OR BOTH OF THEM IS 11 THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH ALBUS AND YOU KNOW IT."

She stopped yelling and broke down in a storm of weeping while Dumbledore patted her on the back murmuring comforting words.

"There there Molly it will be alright you must understand we can tell if they're alive until they are 11 then we can find them but until then they could be anywhere. Well anywhere apart from here at least."

****************************************

Meanwhile as Dumbledore was saying this the two kids in question were deep in the bowels of Hogwarts in what they came to know as their room or the founders rooms. While everyone above was worrying their minds out of their heads Harry and Ginny were enjoying each others company having been alone for quite some time. Ginny had finished explaining to Harry why he was famous and what the world of magic was all about and now the founders were starting they're explanation.

"_It's perfectly simple."_

"**Salazar this situation is many things 'simple' isn't one of them."**

"_Fine then the situation is very complicated that make you happy you stupid cat why don't you leave me alone and go get a saucer of milk."_

"Boys boys can't you get along for five minutes while explaining stuff to these kids they're probably quite confused."

"_Oh fine here's the quick version you're our descendents and heir to all of our powers and your own you shall be 2 of the most powerful people in all of creation and there is a good chance of you becoming immortal after you kill that unmitigated psychopath known as lord whasisname."_

"**Well now that that's settled lets get started."**

Harry and Ginny stared at each other for a long moment then both fainted.

_***********************************_

Harry's head was pounding as he stood up dimly trying to make out where he was. It wasn't dark but it was dim enough to make it nearly impossible to see where anything was. He heard a faint scraping noise from above and saw a shadow looming towards him from above as the ground below him darkened visibly.

"Hello is somebody there" he asked shakily. The noise was getting louder and he was beginning to panic there were sounds everywhere all around left right up down he couldn't see hear move everything was closing in. Then he heard one shrill scream from somewhere around him, it could only be one person.

"GINNY" he yelled "Are you out there" another ear splitting scream rent the thick mind clogging air suddenly he was angry angrier than he had ever felt before if only he could see he had to do something right now. As all of these emotions ran through him he felt a sudden burst from inside of him as if they had been the key to unlocking a damn that had held back his power. His eyes cleared the darkness lifted he could see everything Ginny was being held by thin chains that seemed almost alive as they writhed and rolled to keep her contained. Fire was rolling around her black fire that made Harry feel sick just looking at it this was dark magic. Another scream awoke him from his musings like a crack to the head with a stick. The fire was moving in he didn't know how to stop it he had the power he could feel it but he didn't know what to do. Damn it these founders were trying to get them both killed. The rumbling above his head was immense he looked up the invisible object was now fully visible it was the roof and it was coming down like lightening he had only seconds left.

"_Open your mind to your inner core unlock the knowledge that came with your gifts do it now before all is lost." _

Harry didn't bother with questions he felt himself falling into himself through black shadow and blinding light until he landed on a square patch of rock that had a person sitting there. It was an old man with long white hair that ran down his back to touch the floor. His eyes were the thing that stood out the most though one was silver her other was golden.

"Who are you" Harry asked

"I am you" came the quiet answer

"That's impossible you can't be me I'm me."

"True I am not to say you but I am a part of you the part you need right now before you and that girl die." Those words drenched Harry's thirst for understanding like a flood on a birthday candle.

"What do I do old man."

"You simply listen I cannot tell you everything because you must learn how to use the rest but I will give you control over 2 of your powers they will keep you alive for long enough for you to learn the rest. Come and sit down."

"There's no time the ceiling will reach the floor in seconds if I don't stop it."

"Time is shaped differently down here we have time now sit down and listen."

Harry obeyed surprised at the power behind the old man's voice.

"Good you must learn to calm yourself better than this or you will never learn all of your powers high emotions activate them but it takes control to master them." Harry nodded that made sense.

"The abilities I am going to unlock are called Sync and Manipulation. Sync is the ability to absorb the abilities and characteristics of those things or people around you after being in contact with you or being in close proximity to each other for a long time. It allows for huge build ups in power and strength and you can learn pretty much anything. It also allows for multi animagi because you can become any creature you have synced as it were. Manipulation is the ability to manipulate the structure and form of things around you and to control the elements. It gives you the power to do things like shadow walking ( the ability to move through any shadow to any other reasonably sized shadow on earth ) great for moving long distances with no effort. You can also move through anti apparition wards like they're not even there.

To escape you will have to use manipulation to control the fire and then use shadow walking to get the both of you out. He touched Harry's scar with one finger and Harry jumped as an electrical charge jumped through his mind and a door opened he knew what to do now.

"Thank you old man I've got to get going but I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." The old man inclined his head and a door appeared out of nowhere. Harry opened it and was instantly back in the dark room he spun and directed his will on the flames they quivered and then were in his control he spun them into a tower and placed them under the ceiling to hold it up for a few more seconds.

Those few seconds were all he needed he grabbed Ginny's arm and disappeared into the nearest shadow and vanished from the room.

********************************

Harry awoke in a small well lit room with comfortable furniture and a feast was on the table he stood up and noticed Ginny lying on a nearby chair he moved over too her and shook her awake.

"Ginny, Ginny are you alright Ginny wake up." her eyes fluttered and her eyes settled on his face she threw herself at him.

"Oh Harry you're alright I thought you were dead when you were lying with that Sphinx in front of you."

"What're you talking about Ginny you were the one knocked out and the ceiling was coming down you were surrounded by black fire I met some old guy who unlocked some of my powers which let me manipulate the fire and then shadow walk out of there. Shadow Walking is wh-"

"Shadow walking is an ability granted by those blessed with Manipulation. It allows those who have the ability to manipulate the elements and other substances." Harry was stunned.

"How did you know that Ginny I wouldn't have thought it was in books that you would be reading."

"I don't know I think it was after I unlocked my abilities they allow me to understand everything I hear if it is something that the founders know about. I think it's changed me as well because I think nothing like I used too." Harry thought about this for a minute it made sense but still.

"Ginny what are your abilities."

" They're called Understanding and Telekinesis, Telekinesis is the power to speak to other people or things with your mind and also allows a huge strength boost for things like occlumecy and legilimency. You can also move things around and even stop and deflect spells if you have the mental strength. Understanding is the ability to instantly see the make up of a spell, potion or even solid object and understand it as well. Can also be used for strategy games like war and chess because you can see every move. Also give photographic memory."

"So none of your abilities should effect me."

"No why?"

"Because I think I've changed as well I don't remember being able to think this strategically before it's like my brain is looking for links." she gasped.

"That's exactly how I feel but why is your brain changing and getting smarter."

"Beats me."

"_Oh honestly what am I going to do with you two you are absolutely hopeless it's obvious you're both linked for life bonded anything one of you can do the other can do. It's called a soul bond it goes deeper than any other magic and can never be broken. You'll soon begin to notice other changes in yourselves you have already begun to mature at a much faster rate I'd guess you can understand things a lot of teachers at Hogwarts can't except Dumbledore."_

"This is awesome I'll never be picked on by Fred and George again I am going to get them back a thousand times over. Plus I'll finally be able to beat Percy and Ron at chess great."

"Wait a minute does that mean I can understand everything and use telepathy as well and you can manipulate things and absorb abilities like me."

They both hugged each other and the air around them exploded with pure energy. Both Harry and Ginny started glowing and they felt their raw energy coursing through their bodies and their very souls. When they fell back both of them stared open mouthed at the other. The boy in front of Ginny had silver hair plus one silver eye and one golden eye. Harry stared at Ginny taking in her new eyes which were one bronze and one black.

"What happened to you Harry you look really different."

"If you want different look at yourself your eyes have changed."

"So have yours plus your hairs gone silver."

"What the hell happened to us."

"**Don't worry there's nothing wrong this is your founder state when your powers and physical abilities are increased. It's like a powered up state your punches become stronger you get faster your stamina increases and the strength of your magic and spells increases exponentially. Your appearance changes to match the founders whose heirs you are."**

"Then why did Harry's hair change but mine didn't Godric."

"**Er actually I have no idea why that happened."**

"_Godric you can't be serious the kids we're supposed to be teaching ask us practically the first question and your response is 'I don't know' how pathetic is that you really should study once in a while instead of just fighting."_

" **Well do you know the answer then Mr Book Worm."**

"_Yes as a matter a fact I do fists for brains. Isn't it obvious Harry's power is much greater than ordinary wizards so naturally the Founders state would have to harness that power and express it by changing another one of his features like his hair."_

"**But why silver the colour of the eyes reflects the house of the founder he is the heir of but his extra powers have no founder so why your colours."**

"_With that I can only guess that Harry has qualities of me I can't think of anything else."_

"Really that is so awesome I can't wait what are we going to learn what's first do we have to have wands or will we not need them." Harry was babbling but Ginny was now looking worried.

"How long have we been here."

" Three days dear"

" Oh no I've got to get back my parents will be worried sick I can't stay here forever."

"We know dear but if we let you return nobody other than your family must know where you are and you must return here for 4 days a week for training. I'm sorry but you need this or the world could be lost."

"It'll be O.K they'll understand it'll be no worse than being at school."

"Er Ginny you think it would be O.K if I went to your house for those three days your parents sound really nice and I really don't want to go back to my Aunts place ever again."

"Harry that would be great I'm sure my parents will be alright with it they'd like you a lot and it would probably take quite a bit of convincing to let me keep disappearing you could definitely help with that."

"Great but one question how are we going to get there neither of us can do that translocation yet."

"I thought that would be obvious Harry you can take me using that shadow walk thing then after I've seen it I'll be able to do it as well so I can go anywhere I want."

"As long as you know the place and can picture it in your head then yes."

"Shall we go then its Friday morning so we can go back there and stay for Friday and the weekend then come back here for the first four days of the week."

"That sounds good lets go"

"_Wait!"_

"What is it Salazar?"

"_Before you go you have to know that it's a bad idea to stay in Founders state for a great length of time at this stage in your training, later on you very well be able to stay in that form for days on end but for now only use it for 10 minutes maximum got it."_

"Yes but why."

"_Because it drains your mental strength and spiritual strength the longer you stay that way that will be no problem later but right now you haven't been taught in either of those arts mind arts or spiritual arts so it would likely injure you if you do so promise all of us that you won't."_

"We promise."

" _Fine get going then but you ,must make sure that nobody especially Albus Dumbledore knows where you are or that you go to the Weasley's for three days every week."_

"Yes fine we get it can we go now."

"**Yes and have a good time because it's back to work on Monday."**

"Great now Ginny watch carefully." Harry took her arm and slowly they slipped into the shadow of the couch and disappeared.

"_You know I miss being able to do that."_

"**Why you're a spirit it doesn't make any difference to you, you can still go anywhere."**

"_I know but it felt so good to slip away into any shadow and travel the globe causing teachers and friends to curse my very name. That's why I was universally hated because of what I did in the shadows you know." _Godric grimaced.

"**Lets hope they don't start doing what you did."**

"_I suppose but it would be funny to see the look on that old mans face when he tries to catch Harry oh I would kill myself laughing."_

"**You can't kill yourself your already dead you nitwit."**

"_It's a figure of speech honestly __I am surrounded by idiots who don't know anything about humour."_

"You'd like some of Ginny's older brothers then the twins are born pranksters and are already driving their family mental." Salazar laughed in delight.

" _I hope they become good friends with Harry" _he sniggered _"It would be good to have an apprentice"_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3 

"Ginny you're going to have to imagine your house because I've never been there."

"O.K I've got it fixed in my head now what."

"Now we go through the nearest exit and we should be there."

Harry and Ginny fell out of the ceiling of the kitchen in the Burrow with a loud crash as they hit. Moaning they started to get up.

"Hey Gin next time I tell you to imagine an out point please imagine one on the ground I'd hate to fall further than that the next time."

"Got it believe me I have no wish to do that again in a hurry."

"What's going on is somebody there."

Ginny froze and quickly jumped to her feet.

"That's my mum quickly get up and let me do the talking until she calms down got it." she heard Harry gulp from behind her.

Mrs Weasley came bursting into the room her wand in her hand and looking wary.

"Who are yo-" then she spotted Ginny "GINNY IS THAT YOU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE LOOKED FOR YOU EVERYWHERE AND NOW YOU JUST COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED."

"Mum calm down it's alright it's me and Harry we're both fine we weren't kidnapped or anything we've been away training though we do have to go back and train for 4 days a week we can spend the rest of the time here."

"TRAINING WHAT DO YOU MEEN TRAINING YOUR ONLY FIVE YOU DON'T NEED TO BE TRAINED AND OF COURCE YOU WERE KIDNAPPED YOU DIDN'T GO AND LEAVE BY YOURSELF DID YOU. YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING MY SIGHT AGAIN UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO GO TO SCHOOL."

"I'm afraid I have too mum I have to go train so that we can stop the bad guys from destroying the world."

"WHAT BAD GUYS…WAIT DID YOU SAY WE WHO'S THAT BEHIND YOU."

"I told you before mum that's Harry Potter he's been with me for the last three days he brought me back."

"Harry, Harry Potter thank you so much for bringing Ginny back but I've got to get in touch with Dumbledore to let him know that your alright the entire wizarding world has been looking for you."

"NO!"

"What does that mean Ginny."

"It means no you can't let anybody know that we're here apart from my brothers and dad where are Ron, Fred and George anyway."

"They're outside in the garden but that's beside the point why can't I let Dumbledore know that you're here, what's the problem the world has to know that Harry is alive it's a worldwide panic out there the minister is likely to be fired."

"That doesn't matter Fudge is useless everyone should be glad to see him go."

"Harry dear how do you even know about the Minister I always thought you were growing up in the muggle world with your relatives."

"I was told by the founders of Hogwarts they're the ones who are teaching us how to control our powers. That's why me and Ginny have to go back and train though they said it was fine too leave for a few days every week."

"T… The founders ….you mean the founders of Hogwarts they took you. No on second thought it doesn't matter I still have to tell Dumbledore then we'll talk about whether I'm letting you go and train."

"NO you mustn't tell Dumbledore yet because he's not acting in our best interests at the minute, he's to busy looking at the big picture to realise what's happening in the present. He sent me to my relatives to keep me safe from dark wizards but they make my life so bad I think I'd rather be captured by dark wizards than live their. He isn't thinking clearly all he see's is the end battle with Voldemort he isn't thinking about what might happen leading up to that moment. He thinks of me only as a weapon not as a human being that has feelings. In a way I think he's afraid too because he knows that if he does he won't be able to go through with his master plan."

"But how can you understand this sort of thing your only kids."

"When you unlock your founder powers and start their training you gain parts of their knowledge and can understand a lot more than kids of our usual age."

"We don't want everyone else to know because then Dumbledore would find out and also because people would constantly be badgering us about things and the founders it's much easier this way. You're the only people Ginny would want to know."

"What about your relatives Harry aren't you going to tell them I'm sure they're worried about you. Harry's face was as cold as ice on a fresh winters morning.

"They don't care about me if I went back they would probably kill me for blowing off their roof." Mrs Weasley missed the warning note in Harry's voice.

"Harry I think you're over exaggerating they might be angry if their roof was blown off but if you explained that it wasn't your fault I'm sure they would understand."

"No they wouldn't my Uncle would beat me again and most likely he would kill me. They've been beating me for everything I did since I can remember, if I did better in a test than their son Dudley I must of cheated so I got beaten, if I burnt their breakfast I got beaten, if the chores weren't done in time I got beaten. I will have scars on my back for the rest of my life because of those bastards if I had been forced to live there for another five years I don't know if I would have lived to go to Hogwarts. So no Mrs Weasley I'm sure you could never imagine this happening because you are a good person but I refuse to go back there."

Mrs Weasley listened with rising fury as the boy in front of her described in an emotionless voice the horror that had been his childhood. These relatives were an abomination how could anybody treat their own flesh and blood this way. When he had finished she ran up and hugged him trying to ease his pain. This settled it she would keep their secret even if it just meant keeping this boy safe from Dumbledore and his relatives. And when he was ready she would help him make sure they paid for all the pain and suffering they had put on this boy. She heard a noise from him and realised he was crying, all the stiffness and defensiveness was gone and he was holding her as if she was his lifeline to sanity.

After a few minutes he had recovered and let go, Mrs Weasley turned to Ginny.

"Ginny I will keep your secret and make sure the boys do but before I let you disappear again I insist that you take me to see these 'founders' and make sure they are genuine."

"We can't do that mum because they're not physically here they speak to us telepathically?"

Mrs Weasley gaped then shut her mouth quickly. "That's not good enough Ginny they might be anyone you don't know if you can trust them about what they said about Albus."

"Oh mum I know you only want the best for me but you're just going to have to trust me and Harry this once and please don't tell Dumbledore" and without another word Ginny sprinted out of the room heading for the garden.

"You have to understand Mrs Weasley we do know what we're doing and now that Ginny is home I'd better be off."

"Oh no Harry dear I want you to stay to meet the rest of the boy's then we'll see about whether you can stay here with us."

Harry stood there stunned he had only known this woman for about 10 minutes and already she was inviting him to stay at her house. He didn't want any pity from anyone he would have to politely refuse.

"Mrs Weasley I really couldn't intrude"

"Nonsense dear I'm sure Ginny would love for you to stay and I'm sure you don't want to spend the next 5 years doing nothing but training." Harry smiled.

"Okay I'll stay if it's alright with everybody but if I do then I'd like to pay you something sort of like paying rent."

"No Harry we can't accept your money it'll be our pleasure to have you stay."

"Are you sure."

"Yes dear now make yourself at home I'm sure the boy's will want to meet you after Ginny's finished telling them what's been happening."

Harry smiled and fell back into a squashy armchair and for what felt like the first time in years fully relaxed and felt peaceful.

**********************************

"So Harry what's it like talking to the founders themselves." Fred asked with a look of awe on his face, Harry suppressed a grin.

"Haven't you talked to Ginny she can hear them as well you know I thought she would have told you all about them."

"No she's only heard Gryffindor and Slytherin once and she can't hear them outside that place where you guys train. Anyway Slytherin and Gryffindor are the most famous."

"**Oh that's right we are the greatest the most powerful the supreme."**

"_One of the things we agree on we rock."_

"Actually you'd be surprised they're nothing like what history shows them like, Gryffindor is very gentle no matter what he says and likes poetry, painting and music. Slytherin is a smart mouthed practical joker and was feared throughout the land not because of dark magic but because of pranks. The dark magic thing was started because of the way his magic worked like shadow walking can look dark because you are moving through the darkness. He was banished from Hogwarts because he kept annoying the other founders.

Fred was looking like Christmas had come early and George was open mouthed. "Do you mean," they said together. "That we have a pranks master living inside the head of our guest."

"Yes" Harry said with a smirk.

"Wicked" was the only response the twins could make. Ron on the other hand was looking a bit disappointed.

"So Gryffindor wasn't really brave, courageous and strong." Harry winced as the outburst from Godric that he had expected rattled through his head. Blocking it out he replied.

"Gryffindor was brave and stuff it's that history shows him as a guy who only was brave, courageous and strong the only difference is that he had other pastimes." Ron looked slightly better after hearing this.

It had been only ten minutes since Ginny's brothers had come inside and the interrogation had started. Harry didn't mind he had been and still was asking a lot of questions about the wizarding world and would likely be asking more in the next few days it was just curiosity. He had to admit he liked Ginny's brother especially Fred and George but that might have just been Salazar's influence on him. They would be going to Hogwarts in 3 years time and Harry would be quite happy giving them all the idea's and information they wanted to take Hogwarts by storm. If it meant more trouble for Dumbledore then it was fine by him.

*************************************

After everybody's questions about the founders were answered inevitably a demonstration of Harry and Ginny's new abilities was called for. Ginny levitated the tables and chairs around the room while Harry would move around the room using shadow walk. He would melt into the floor to reappear out of tables and the ceiling. Fred and George cheered loudly while Percy looked disapproving, but as his own mother had asked for the demonstration he couldn't say anything. Ron was looking faintly jealous but Harry reassured himself that that was probably understandable and he would cheer up when he and Ginny taught him other stuff that the founders showed them.

After dinner Mrs Weasley called Harry aside and told him that she had talked to her husband and her sons and they agreed that they all would be fine with Harry staying over while he and Ginny were away from the founders. She overrode his mumbled arguments with the sentence 'I'm sure that Ginny wouldn't want to be away from her soul bonded partner would she.' Harry was shocked at this how did she know that he and Ginny were bonded.' As if she had read his mind she said 'If your thinking how does she know this don't worry I've always had a sixth sense about these things and I have never seen Ginny look happier with anyone else in her entire life and she's only known you for 3 days.'

Harry smiled even as he remembered those words, it was incredible now that he thought about it. He had only known Ginny for three days and already she meant more to him than his own life. He had only met her family that day and they were treating him like they'd known him for years.

***************************************

The next few days were the best of Harry's life, it was like a blur of happiness. The days flew by with Harry doing nothing but play chess with Ron who was unbeatable, help the twins with pranks and ignore Percy as much as possible. When Mr Weasley arrived he was delighted to see Harry and spent hours asking him about things that muggles used apparently he found plugs and rubber ducks just as interesting as Harry found magic. He was learning many useful things about the wizarding world from the Weasley's that the founders hadn't told him about because it was common knowledge for wizards. He was fascinated by what they had told him about Diagon Alley and resolved that as soon as he was good enough at glamour charms he was going to take Ginny there for a day out shopping. He had been told about Gringotts and knew from what the founders had told him that his parents had been well off and would have left him quite a bit of money.

On Monday he and Ginny left again to go back to the founders training rooms and found that things had changed quite a bit since the last time they had been there. The entire place had been redecorated and many new items had been added. One part of the room had been devoted to fitness training and another to books and research material. The other main parts were for flying (apparently there were brooms down there), swimming (the pool was as big as Mrs Weasley's house), martial arts and finally one that was built to withstand spells and create things for the two of them to practise on.

"_What do you think of what we've done with the place I know it's not much but I'm sure you two can manage while we add more too it."_

"Salazar if this is your idea of not much I can't even imagine what you think a reasonable place is." Harry was looking around the place with his mouth hanging open. "Do you actually expect us to be able to learn all this, we're just kids we can't learn Swimming, flying, magic, martial arts, books, and do training can you we'll die before next month comes."

"_Oh don't be such a drama que.. whoops sorry drama 'king' you won't die. Believe it or not it would mean quite a lot of trouble for us if you die so we're not going to try and kill you."_

"I'm sorry Salazar but Harry's right we might not think like 5 or 6 year olds anymore but we still have the bodies of 5 and 6 year olds we can't do this training."

"_Yes you can first of all we'll be giving you special pills that will reinforce your body and slowly help increase your overall abilities of strength and speed. The beautiful part is that you won't be huge muscle bound giants but the strength of your punches will be enormous after a few years even more so if you learn Spirit Magic."_

"That won't help us now though will it and by the way what is Spirit Magic and how can we learn magic at all without wands."

"_I was about to tell but you interrupted again Miss Weasley. The water in the pool has been treated with all the healing, regenerative and energy boosting spells and charms that we know, which is about every one that exists. One dip in that pool and you will feel as good as new."_

Harry looked at Ginny who was starting to look excited.

"Lets get started then." she said and grabbed Harry around the waist and began pulling him towards the fitness training area. Harry didn't bother trying to resist he was beginning to like the sound of being able to punch through brick walls and even if he didn't want to do it he still would do it for Ginny.

"Fine" was his reply full of faked weariness. Ginny looked at him and glared.

"If you don't bother trying I will personally kick your butt everyday until you do, you got that." Harry's face fell he knew her well enough to know to take all threats very seriously.

"Alright sheesh I was only kidding." he said "I'll try I'll try I promise."

She still didn't look convinced but went over and swallowed the pills that were named

Ginny-Monday

After that she went over to the springy mat on the floor and went into a fighting crouch. "Better hurry up and get ready Harry," she called over to him "Apparently Rowena was an expert at this and came 2nd in all the tournaments, she's transferring that knowledge to me as we speak, I do hope that one of your founders knows how to fight."

Harry was now very worried "Hey do you either of you know martial arts as well as Rowena does" he asked silently.

"_Not me kid I was the thinker not the fighter you might ask the jolly blond giant who's in here with me I can feel the self satisfied smirk from here."_

"Well Godric do you know martial arts." Harry asked hopefully, he really wasn't going to live it down if Ginny beat him.

"**Kid I thought you would never ask."**

"You know martial arts as well as Rowena."

"**Kid you know the reason she came second in all those tournaments it was because I kept beating her I have never lost to her in my life and I don't plan too in my afterlife either now go up there and try to relax. Just like Rowena is using telepathy to teach Ginny how to fight I can do the same with you.**

The fight that followed was impressive both Harry and Ginny were untrained novices but with two champions giving them knowledge of how to fight. Harry and Ginny threw themselves around the room ducking rolling and punching with all their might. In the end Harry won because (although Godric insists it was because of his skill) Ginny was a year younger than him and didn't have a lot of physical strength yet and barely any stamina.

"Good fight." she panted lying flat out on the floor.

"Yeah." he gasped clutching at a stitch in his stomach.

That was the first of many days of training.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- __I Don't Own Harry Potter_

_From now on the founders telepathy is: _

_Italic is Slytherin and Ravenclaw and _**Bold is Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.**

Sorry if anyone has similar abilities in their stories plus their will now be more from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I know they had barely any dialogue in earlier chapters but it was from Harry's POV and he doesn't normally hear Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

'' indicates telepathy or what somebody's thinking. Doesn't include how the founders communicate.

Chapter 4 Five Years On

"_Harry I think you've finally mastered it," _Salazar said proudly.

"_Same for you Ginny you've come a long way in the past three years in some area's you progressed even faster than Harry." _Rowena said with a hint of a challenge in her voice.

"**What area's." **demanded Godric who failed to hear the chuckle that came from Helga. **"What area's do you think Ginny has progressed more in than Harry."**

"**I'll tell him Rowena I know he's not very bright and your vocabulary might be to much for him." **Helga sounded very amused by the shrill squeaks that were coming from Godric. **"What Rowena means Godric is that she feels Ginny can beat Harry in a one on one fight with anything allowed."**

Salazar who had been listening answered the challenge on Harry's behalf and both Harry and Ginny walked over to the duelling room with anticipation written all over their faces.

'I'm finally going to be able to have a decent challenge' thought Harry.

'I'm going to enjoy wiping that superior look off his face' was what Ginny's thoughts were focused on.

When the two of them were ready Salazar went over the rules, the match would be over when one of them gave up, was knocked out or was deemed unfit to continue. The founders would be silent all the way through and could not speak or help in any way. Both Harry and Ginny agreed to this and the match started.

Harry started off by throwing a hard left punch straight at Ginny's face but she ducked and tried to sweep his legs but found nothing their but air. Harry had jumped over her leg and was now hurtling down at her with one foot outstretched. She shadow walked 5 metres away and used telepathy to hurl tables and rocks at him. Harry grinned and used manipulation to reduce the rocks and tables to tiny peaces and then sent them flying back at Ginny. Ginny grimaced and created a vortex of wind in the middle of the room, it sucked in everything around it and moved towards Harry. Harry smirked all to easy, he pulled in the fire from all the torches around them and mixed it into the cyclone, it was now a burning cyclone of pure flame that was so hot that it made their skin tighten up and blister.

"_Pulso_," Harry yelled and immediately the cyclone of fire was propelled away from him and span towards Ginny.

"_Splixm Asagrat," _Ginny replied calmly and the fireball blew apart. They both started circling each other searching for an opening in the other's defence, Ginny suddenly heard a low sinister hiss from below her and quickly flashed a look at the floor and then froze. A large snake was coiled between her feet hissing furiously, she recognised it from her studies, it was a magical black lancer capable of killing with a single bite and able to move at impossible speeds that made it's strike almost impossible to dodge. It had other attributes but they were of no concern to her at the present time, she heard another hissing noise and looked away quickly in time to see a huge bolt of lightning flash down upon her. She had only milliseconds to act no time to create shield, if she tried to move the snake would get her and shadow walking wouldn't work because the light from the incoming lightning meant the only shadow was her own and the snake was guarding. Damn it Harry was certainly not as easy as she had thought, his carefree attitude obviously didn't mean he couldn't fight. Only one option remained, she had hoped to keep this a secret as a surprise attack but she had no choice, with no warning her image flickered and then vanished. Harry's eyes widened then narrowed as he quickly melted into the shadows on the floor as Ginny flashed back into sight with her fist right where Harry's head was a split second before. Ginny saw him reappear at the other side of the room and inwardly cursed, he was fast his skill with shadow walking was almost unbelievable, the speed and effortless way he used it was clear testimony that he had mastered it. Even with her new ability of LightningFlash that allows the user to move at great speeds for short lengths of time she still couldn't catch him.

After the hour mark was passed a brief timeout was called for, both Harry and Ginny were looking worse for wear. Ginny had a split lip and blood dripping from her arm she was panting heavily, Harry looked worse but was actually in better shape his clothes were torn and ripped but physically he looked a lot better off also he wasn't breathing as hard as Ginny.

"_Erepisicul" _Harry grated out summoning a crystal sphere that closed around Ginny shutting off her air and magic supply. He stood up swaying slightly on his feet, that had been difficult he had known that Ginny had learnt a lot of things he hadn't but that was only normal as everybody had their own strengths. Even with that fact he knew he could win because he had powers that could block hers. Her LightningFlash could be stopped with his Shadow Walk. It was over now though she wasn't strong enough to break out of the crystal cage he had conjured. He didn't think she had learnt Spirit Magic yet or at least not learnt it well enough to use effectively, Soul Magic and Mind Magic were the only other types that can be used in the cage and they couldn't help her.

"Give Up" Harry said to Ginny "I don't want you to get hurt and if you stay in there much longer your air will run out."

Ginny flashed a grin at him that clearly said 'Bring It On' he shook his head exasperated she was too bloody stubborn for her own good. A shaking cracking noise made him look up and stare as a powerful magic surge shattered his cage.

"What the hell, how did you- ah of course I completely forgot about the Founders State good thinking." Harry was impressed with Ginny's ability to think under pressure and look for loopholes, she had realised that while the Founders weren't allowed to interfere the Founders State was technically their own power and no relation to the Founders. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of that himself but then again he hadn't needed to transform and now he could really let loose, if he couldn't win against her Founders State then he would simply transform and finish it.

*****************************************

Ginny's POV

Damn this felt good she'd been longing for so long to be able to totally let loose and this was the very opportunity that she had been waiting for. Things had been very stressful lately with Ron's continued jealousy and eventual betrayal, he had tried to inform Dumbledore about Harry insisting that he was a dark wizard. He tried to place this accusation on Harry's ability to speak parseltongue and being Slytherin's heir but that was crap and she knew it. He had always been bitter and now it showed on the outside he had been forced to give a wizards oath to not speak about her or Harry until school started then he could do what he wanted. Also when her family had found out the type of magic she was learning they insisted it was dark and that she was being manipulated. Only Fred and George stuck up for her but the time spent there was too stressful so in the end she refused to go. Then-

"Wake up Gin Gin no time for day dreaming" Ginny's attention snapped back to the duel and was quick enough to dodge the powerful magical blast that Harry had sent her way. She immediately started firing back but nothing seemed to be able to touch Harry it was like he was able to see everything coming. For a second she was puzzled then she felt the light brush on her mind and was suddenly pissed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU READ MY MIND!" she shouted and calling upon a huge amount of energy she set about throwing incredible amounts of raw energy around the room in various shapes and sizes.

Harry's POV

Harry was starting to feel worried true he could dodge the wild magic Ginny was letting loose but it was starting to get tiring and Ginny might wear herself put and do herself damage he had to do something. Close combat would be a good idea because it wouldn't drain her life force so much and plus it would help release the built up tension that was building in Ginny with the problems with her family (Ron being only one of them).

Harry opened his hand and a gleaming sword appeared there.

"Fancy a little sword fighting Gin" he called. It had the desired effect the magic drew back and into Ginny and a feral grin grew across her face a innocently small sword appeared in her hand.

"Fine with me Harry let's get started." she said then blurred out of sight.

Harry immediately felt for the magic vibrations that appeared when someone used LightiningFlash but was shocked to find none then froze as a voice came from behind him.

"This isn't LightiningFlash Harry this is pure speed." he spun in time to see Ginny's small sword slash 3 times at his face. He threw himself to his right feeling a burning pain on his face. He reached up and touched the slash Ginny's sword had made, it was full of elemental magic, fire to be exact.

"You have been busy haven't you Gin Gin creating a sword that can move that quickly and that creates a magic that leaves any wounds it creates open and leaves magical fire burning in the wound. A ferocious weapon indeed but not unbeatable." and with those words Harry healed the wound on his face and created twin swords one red the other green. "Now we start."

The fight that followed was intense in every way Ginny's sword moved so fast it seemed to cut holes in thin air and was like 10 swords while Harry's twin blades slashed blocked and cut gracefully like a dance. Harry's swords also carried the elements he could control fire and air each slash from the red sword created a streak of fire and each block from the green one created a shield of frozen air. Finally Harry resorted to entering the founders state to end the fight, otherwise it would go on forever, they were too evenly matched and the stamina Ginny gained from the founders state was to much to handle in his normal state.

He released the founders state and was overwhelmed with feelings of power and control. He was amazed `was this how Ginny felt` he thought, it was true that he hadn't released the founders state in some time because he hadn't wanted to became reliant on it but still, if it had increased in power this much from the training he had been doing up till this point.

He raised both swords and brought them clashing together effectively fusing them together and creating a thin long sword that was equally red and green, it looked sharper then anything ever seen before and the power pulsing from it was unbelievable. He charged at Ginny sweeping his sword over his head in a perfect circle, a tornado of firey flames flew at Ginny who quickly slashed it to pieces and stared around unable to see properly from the blindness the white hot fire had caused in her vision. Harry flashed behind her and punched her hard in the jaw, she flew backwards over 50 metres and landed with a loud crack on her side. Harry rushed over and saw she was knocked out.

"I win." he said softly then set about healing her injuries.

***********************************

"Wow Harry that was incredible what did you do your punch sent me flying 50 metres and I was in the founders state. Plus I didn't even feel you coming you were that fast come on tell me what you did please." Ginny had been bugging him non-stop for 3 hours trying to tell him what he had done but so far he had refused to tell merely for the sake of seeing her cross.

"Fine fine you've beaten it out of me" Harry said in a tone of mock-suffering. "I used spirit magic to concentrate my energy into my right arm the results are quite impressive aren't they."

Ginny was gaping "You can actually do spirit magic that well, the most I can do is increase my bodies overall performance but not for very long."

"It's not that hard I'll teach you how to do it while we're irritating everyone else in Hogwarts."

Ginny's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Really oh thank you thank you thank you that's so awesome."

"_Hey what am I an old toy to be thrown away I am your teacher you know not him." Rowena sounded like she was pouting._

Ginny smirked cheekily "Well Harry seems to be able to control sprit magic very well and as you haven't been able to teach me I can only assume that Harry or perhaps _Salazar_ would be able to teach me better."

"_He can not teach it better than me."_

"Can too."

"_Can not."_

"Can too."

"_Can not."_

"Okay the both of you SHUT UP YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE."

"Sorry Harry."

"_So the mighty lord of fighting can still get migraine's guess you're not completely indestructible then."_

"Rowena."

"_What?"_

"Shut Up."

*************************************************

Tomorrow was the day that he and Ginny had been dreading for so long, it was the day that they would have to go to Hogwarts and face the outside world for the first time in years. They still weren't sure what they were going to do, Ginny was still too young officially and Harry didn't want to be sorted because it gave Dumbledore and the teachers too much power over him.

Also the founders had told him to keep an eye out for fresh talent and people who would like to join them over Dumbledore, that was going to be hard considering that Dumbledore was the hero of the wizarding world and people were unlikely to go against him. He had had the idea of just refusing to be sorted and using his influence as Hogwart's founders heirs to be able to come and go as he pleased. One day he could be a Gryffindor the next Slytherin, the best part would be that he could what he pleased and be as free as a ghost.

The problem with this would be it would be hard for people to become close to himself and Ginny, he could deal with that but he didn't think that Ginny could. It had been only two short years since her families mistrust had pushed her away and she still wasn't over it. He had had to use an ancient spell that was like the obliviate but safer to erase any memories of their presence at that house since they had disappeared. Ginny had been feeling like an outcast lately and it would only get worse a school unless he had a plan.

Then he was struck by inspiration he had an idea, a wonderful idea but it would be dangerous risky and possibly land everyone involved in trouble. Nothing unusual there.

He felt Ginny move closer to him and snuggle up to his chest, he held her close.

"It'll be fine Ginny I promise," he whispered before he fell asleep.

"I know," came the quiet reply.


End file.
